


Where He Belongs

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Beat the Devil" coda, Angst, Brother Feels, Dean Has Self-Esteem Issues, Episode Tag, Episode: s13 ep 21, Family Bonding, Mention of major character death, Protective Dean, Season 13 spoilers, but he's not really dead, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Where’s Sam? Where’s Sam? Where’s SAM?!Sam was gone.And Dean's world no longer fit or made sense.





	Where He Belongs

“Where’s Sam?”

It’d been the second thing Mary had said when she hugged him.

It’s the only thing that’s been running through Dean’s brain – his whole body, really – since the tunnel. Since he’d watched his little brother get taken down by vamps on steroids. Since he’d heard Sam call for him, call his name. Call for help.

Since he’d seen his little brother’s blood shoot out like a fucking geyser from his neck.

Since Sam was gone.

Where’s Sam?

Dean felt his absence physically as Castiel & Gabriel dragged him from the tunnel. It was like he was missing a limb. He kept looking around. Where’s Sam? Where’s Sam? Where’s SAM?!

Sam was gone.

He knew Cas & Gabriel expected him to turn around. To fight to go back. To get back inside. To rip every last one of those fucking rabid vamps to shreds with his own teeth. To get his brother.

He’s not even sure why he doesn’t.

Where’s Sam?

He’s seen his brother die. Far too many fucking times. He knows Sam’s a fighter. That he’s not gone. Not ever, really. Not as long as Dean’s around to keep fighting to drag his ass back.

But this time… All that blood. The way Sam had stopped screaming for him.

Sam was gone.

That was the answer. Where’s Sam? Sam was gone. Each time, it was like a new wound opening in his chest. Carving him out. Leaving him hollow.

He should’ve forced Sam to stay behind again. Stay back with Rowena. Forced him to stay near Cas & Gabe as they cleared the rocks. Forced him to stay near Dean, damnit, where he fucking belonged. That was Dean’s job. To keep Sam safe. Keep him near. So that the answer to Where’s Sam? was always the same. He’s right here. Safe. Healthy. Where he belongs.

And then… fuck, then… 

Dean doesn’t know how. Doesn’t care. Can’t care. Because, fuck…

There’s Sam.

Sam is bloody & tired looking, alone, but he’s walking. He’s alive. He’s… fuck.

Something slots into place in Dean’s chest, his ribs folding back over his heart & lungs so that they don’t feel so open & abused. There’s Sam.

There’s also Lucifer & Dean doesn’t know how. Doesn’t care. Can’t care. Because, fuck… 

There’s Sam.

“Sammy?” His voice is rough, like he hasn’t spoken in weeks instead of hours. Dean stalks forward, not even sparing a glance for the devil as he grabs Sam’s shoulder & drags him in, right up against his front.

Right the fuck where he belongs.

“Dean…” Sam’s voice is tired, but it’s real & there. Dean’s hand clenches a fistful of Sam’s coat & he rests his chin on the younger man’s shoulder, forcing Sam to bend a little. Not that Sam ever complains. It feels too good when Dean has him like this.

There’s Sam.

“Sammy, I… Sammy…”

“I know, Dean.” Sam’s arms fold around him & Dean holds him. Fuck anyone who says a God damned word about how long he holds his little brother. Dean will shoot them in the face – human, angel, or devil.

There’s Sam.

When he finally lets go & lets Sam slip past him to be held by their mother, to be welcomed into a hug, Dean stands still, back to his family. There’s Sam. And Mary. And Jack. Cas. He knows exactly where they are - right where they belong. Can feel them. Each of them. Like his limbs. Knows where they are.

Dean stands away from them, between them & Lucifer. Staring the Devil down. Protecting them. That’s his job.

Everything is back where it belongs.

END


End file.
